


Not Ready

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: Got7 Rare Pair Bingo [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses, Got7 rare pair bingo, M/M, bbam, jaebam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Bambam was used to Jaebum's leather jackets, multiple piercings; he had even gotten used to the sexy smirks. But he was not ready for the deadliest of them all...glasses. Short and Fluffy





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gratuitous fluff. Like nothing is in this but fluff

Bambam knew his boyfriend was hot. You would have to be blind to not notice. Well, even the blind would find him hot considering his honey smooth voice. Bambam was used to multiple piercings, leather jackets, and sexy smirks. Over time, he had even gotten used to the holy _Im forehead._ Not to say he wasn’t constantly enamoured by his boyfriend, but he had learnt to keep his intense need to make out with Jaebum every second of every day safely within himself. (Jinyoung’s threats had made sure of that.)

But what Bambam had not been ready for was the glasses. It happened one night after a day of gruelling practice.

Bambam’s entire body ached and his weary muscles yearned for sleep. However, he couldn’t shut down his mind. Thoughts flooded his brain; thoughts about the day, thoughts about the future, thoughts about Jaebum all racing through his brain.

He got up quietly, making sure not to wake Yugyeom. (The youngest was surprisingly cranky if his sleep was interrupted.) He thought about waking up Jinyoung. On more than one occasion, when Bambam couldn’t sleep, the mother hen would brew him some tea that always helped his mind calm down.

His fingers were just an inch away from Jinyoung’s door when he stopped himself. The elder had a lot on his plate with promotions and filming for his new drama; he deserved all the rest he could get. Bambam was a grown up, he could make the tea himself.

Or at least that was the plan until he entered to the kitchen and came face to face with the sight of his shirtless boyfriend standing in front of the stove.

Bambam gulped dryly as his eyes appreciatively scanned the muscles rippling across Jaebum’s back.

As if sensing the younger’s presence (though Bambam was pretty sure it was because the elder could hear his heart beating double its usual pace.) Jaebum turned around. He smiled softly as he took in the image of his boyfriend. Bambam’s usual impeccably styled hair was now completely mussed up and the younger had forgone his usual fashionable pyjamas for one of Jaebum’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

“Hey Bam” he whispered, half-amused and half-worried when he noticed that the younger had gone completely still.

Usually Bambam would internally swoon over Jaebum’s hoarse sleepy voice or laugh about the fact that elder’s hair was matted against his forehead like a kindergartener’s but not now. His entire mind was on overdrive...because of **it.** It, being the pair of simple black frames that rested on the elder’s (perfect) nose.

“Bam, are you okay?” Jaebum repeated, earlier bemusement completely gone.

“You..you’re wearing glasses.” Bambam muttered slowly.

“Yeah, so” Jaebum asked, confused. “Do you think they look weird?” he asked; there was a hint of self-consciousness in his voice.

Bambam shook his quickly. “No, no..I..” he sputtered trying to form a coherent sentence and miserably failing.

 Jaebum’s eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Bambam trying to figure out what was up. In moments, his eyes lit up. Bambam internally prepared himself as Jaebum’s confused frown was replaced by his (incredibly attractive) playful smirk. (These were the moments Bambam wished that he were dating some oblivious, like Jackson instead of stupidly intuitive Jaebum.)

Jaebum moved closer as Bambam moved back till his back hit the counter. “You think I look cute in glasses, don’t you?” he asked stretching out the syllables unabashedly.

Bambam wanted to deny it just to wipe the smirk off the elder’s face but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. “I’m still cuter.” He said instead, in an act of defiance.

Jaebum chuckled. “Of course you are; can’t argue with that.” He said nodding his head solemnly.

Bambam flushed “Hyung. You’re not supposed to agree with me?” he whined.

“I can’t deny the truth.” Jaebum said casually, instinctively looping his arms around Bambam’s waist bringing the younger closer.

“You’re not playing fair.” Bambam complained, a small pout forming on his face.

Jaebum inched his face closer till Bambam could feel the elder’s breath ghosting over his lips, sending a shiver “How about now?” he asked, before he pressed his lips softly to Bambam’s, melting away any of Bambam’s remaining resolve to not always give in to his boyfriend.

Bambam thought about replying, but that would involve breaking the kiss. He was pretty sure Jaebum got the message anyway, if the smirk against his lips was anything to go by.

_Damn the Im intuition._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.  
> If you're interested in participating, please do check out ultravioletrainbow's [ Got7 Rare Pair Bingo ](http://got7rarepair.tumblr.com/)  
> It's a lot of fun. Let's fill up the rare pair archives. Woot woot!


End file.
